Raguel
Ishmahab'Raguel'M, better known as Raguel, is the Arkn Warrior of Justice and Vengeance, and is one of the three protagonists of the series VoiceOfLegion. He is the sixth Arknza, described as the Arknangel who "lost blood, from scripture fell". During his quest to find the Dekn LegIon, Raguel is killed. While in the Infernous, he undergoes severe torture, which causes his soul to fracture into three fragments. Two of these, Ishmael and Ahab Elm, enter .Reality and become human. History Backstory Raguel was the third offspring of Abaddon. He was created in a union with a disguised Hash'bor'kanibal, shortly after Raphael and Asmodeus begin training. Abaddon wanted a "failsafe", in case one of his sons failed to fulfill their destiny. Under the advice of Laz'arus Del'Phar, however, Abaddon sent Raguel away at birth, hoping that he could grow up without the pressure of knowing that he might have to fulfill the destiny of the Hethe. Raguel grew to be a fierce and loyal Arkn knight with a fearful reputation. In time, he set out on a special mission to investigate reports of the Dekn Legion amassing great forces and purportedly experimenting on Arkn and Dekn alike. While attempting to track down Legion in .Reality, he had run-in with corrupted, post-shift Ellpagg. Raguel was badly injured in the fight, as Ellpagg nearly drained him of his Hethe blood and cut one of his wings off (while Ellpagg sustained a near-fatal wound to his chest). Raguel eventually recovered, but was severely reduced in power. After many, many years of searching for Legion, Raguel was ultimately overwhelmed by his forces and murdered by Legion himself, using his own weapon. He was sent to the Infernous, where Legion became his personal torturer. Raguel was subjected to torture so extreme that it fractured his soul into three fragments. Two of the fragments, Ishmael and Ahab, entered .Reality and were bizarrely transformed into humans, while the third (who possessed all of his Arkn memories) was left to rot in the Infernous. During this time, Raguel managed to overhear a crucial bit of information: Legion was indeed experimenting on Arkn and Dekn, in an attempt to create the perfect soldier. VoiceOfLegion In time, Raguel's final fragment was released from the Infernous by Azrael. Now free from his prison, his purpose realized, he began the arduous task of reclaiming his lost fragments and reuniting them into a single being, as well as locating the Reality Root – a legendary relic that could aid Legion's plotting – before Legion could claim it. Raguel located both Ishamael and Ahab, and merged with them. However, the merger wasn't complete, and though the fragments were joined into one body, they were not fully merged into a single being. This caused Raguel to erupt with rage and frustration. The Battle of the Arknza Raguel eventually was able to fully join his fragments together into one being. He discovered that his Hethian power had never been truly lost; Ellpagg had only absorbed a portion of his power, leaving him so weak that he believed he had been de-powered. He was barely able to learn how to use his Hethian power before it came time for the Arknza to face The Carver and his armies. Raguel joined the rest of the ArknAngels at the Paradisium as the city was evacuated. Ambriel attempted to weaponize the city with a magick ritual, but required assistance. Raguel helped her do so, protecting her as she enacted her ritual. The Carver's army attacked; Raguel fought bravely and wounded The Carver, but was in turn slain by him. Azrael and Raziel witnessed his death, and converged on The Carver, only to be cut off by Gilgamesh-possessed Ellpagg. Raziel stopped attacking Ellpagg and attempted to reason with Ellpagg, but Ellpagg killed him. Ellpagg absorbed Raziel's spirit, which strengthened him, giving him the power to break free of Gilgamesh's control. Alternate Versions Universe E In this reality, Raguel's early life remained largely the same. He was separated from his family as an infant, and raised (and trained) by The Golden Army to be an Arkn knight. However, because Ellpagg never went into the Infernous (and learned to conquer his infamous temper), Raguel was never attacked, and was able to retain both of his wings (along with all of his Hethian power). He was found by the Paradox Players, who told him about his destiny as an ArknAngel, as well as what happened to his counterpart in Universe A. Under their tutelage, he learned to unlock the true potential of his Hethian blood, and was trained to master it. (It is possible that the ArknAngels also helped him lay claim to The Reality Root before LegIon.) When the time to face The Carver came, Raguel joined the rest of the ArknAngels on the field of battle. With Malek's help, the seven were able to overpower The Carver and destroy him. With their puppet destroyed, De'ebo and the rest of the Hethe departed from the universe; all Hethe-blooded beings were left mortal, and the war between the Arkn and the Dekn came to an end. Raguel joined his brother, Raphael, in wandering the realms, looking for peace. Eventually, he left Raphael and settled down with a family of his own in .Reality, where he later passed away. Notes and Trivia * Raguel's plot with the Reality Root was left uncompleted due to the departure of the series' creator. What became of The Reality Root, and Raguel's quest for it, is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arkn Category:Males Category:Arknza Category:Hybrids Category:Warriors Category:Universe A Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Arkn (Universe A)